SoulSwapping
by CharmedLover1997
Summary: When a demon called the Shanicar attacks the Charmed Ones, it takes their powers and gives them to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Halliwells must join forces with the Harry Potter trio to vanquish the demon and get back their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

On a hot summer's day, the Halliwell sisters were up to their usual mayhem, battling demons. The demon had stormed in through the door and had thrown Piper through a wall. She had been bleeding fast. Paige ran down the stairs horrified as Phoebe followed with a handwritten spell on a piece of scrap paper.

"Who the hell is that?" Paige asked pointing at the demon.

"It's the Shanicar." Phoebe told her.

"It's The Shani-what?"

"Check the Book of Shadows later. I need to say the spell."

"Then Say it!"

"I call upon the power of three

Help me know and set me free

From my gaze, cast away

This demon you shall never stay" Phoebe recited the spell.

The demon screamed and shimmered out just like Cole did.

"Is it me or did that demon look not so vanquished?"

"It got away."

They looked down at the floor. Piper was unconscious and bleeding with glass surrounding her.

"Oh god, Piper!" Phoebe shouted rushing towards her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Leo!"

"Leo!!!!!" They both screamed.

In a shower of white lights, Leo appeared standing next to Paige.

"What happened?"

"We'll explain later, just heal her."

Leo put his hand over Piper's wound and it glowed. In a second, the wound and blood was gone. Piper woke up groaning.

"What happened?"

"You almost died."

"There's no surprise."

"Who was the demon anyway?"

"The Shanicar, he takes powers and gives them to other witches and wizards."

"He swaps powers."

"I don't understand."

"For example, say you fought him and the next day your powers are gone and then you find you have new powers like you could have Merlin's powers for all you know and Merlin could have yours."

"Merlin's powers, which would be cool.

Harry Potter stared at the Maunders Map. Malfoy wasn't up to anything suspicious. But there was Snape, skulking around, always accusing him of doing the same. Well, he did do the same but that didn't matter.

"Why are you always staring at that thing?"

"To see if evil people come in."

"Highly unlikely unless you see Tom Riddle."

Harry was no longer paying attention to Ron. A new name had appeared on the Marauders Map. Paige Matthews. Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

Chapter Two

Harry Potter stared at the Maunders Map. Malfoy wasn't up to anything suspicious. But there was Snape, skulking around, always accusing him of doing the same. Well, he did do the same but that didn't matter.

"Why are you always staring at that thing?" his friend Ron Weasley asked him.

"To see if evil people come in." He replied.

"Highly unlikely unless you see Tom Riddle."

Harry was no longer paying attention to Ron. A new name had appeared on the Marauders Map. Paige Matthews. Who was she?

"Have you heard of this girl? Paige Matthews her name is." Harry asked Ron.

"No, I've never heard of her. She might be lost."

"So she just so happened to stumble across the castle? I don't think so. Besides, she didn't even come through the front door, she was just…there, in the middle of the corridor."

"You think she Apparated into the castle?"

"No, I can always tell when people Apparate in. This was something different.

"Why don't you investigate?"

"And risk getting weekly detentions of Snape?"

"Since when have you cared for risks? You sound like Hermione. Unless you are Hermione and you've switched bodies!"

"Don't be daft. I think I'll go check it out."

Harry got out of his bed and slid his black shoes on. He crept out of the boys dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry?" a female voice called from across the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here?"

"I think I'll ask you the same question."

"This girl suddenly appeared on the Marauders Map. Paige Matthews. Is she one of your friends?"

"No, I've never heard of anyone called Paige. It sounds American."

"An American girl in Hogwarts? Now I better investigate."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you'll get caught."

"And you won't will you? Take the Invisibility Cloak. It's enough for two to go under. "

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Well, if I stay here, my brother will start asking what I was doing downstairs."

"You're right. Ok, you can come but don't slow me down. I don't want that girl to vanish off the map before we even know why she's here."

Harry went back up to his dormitory to take the cloak. When he took it, he thought he heard someone move, but Seamus went straight back to sleep. He then left and met Ginny down in the common room.

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, no one saw me."

He unravelled the cloak and threw it over him and Ginny. They crept out of the common room through the wall portrait. They walked through the corridors as Paige was also walking in their direction.

"Ok, we're almost to her. Who is she and why is she here?" Harry asked.

"You ask her." Ginny said.

When they turned into a new corridor, Paige was standing with her back to them.

"Oh, Shanicar, Shanicar, I know you're here, wherever here is. "

"What's the Shanicar?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea." Harry replied.

"When I find you I'm going to make sure you never attack me and my sisters again. You almost killed Piper."

"Piper? Another American name?" Harry whispered.

"Whose there? Are you invisible, Shanicar? I'll find you."

"She thinks we're the Shanicar. What is the Shanicar?" Ginny whispered

"I can think of a spell to reveal you:

Let This object of invisibility become seen

Reveal the soul underneath to me." Paige recited. The cloak flew off Harry and Ginny.

"Hey! That was my father's cloak!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Where did you get an invisibility cloak from?"

"From his father, obviously."

"Dumbledore actually." Harry replied to Ginny.

"Oh."

"Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, the Headmaster here." Harry said.

"But Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Yes, that's where you are." Ginny told her.

"But that's not possible. Hogwarts is made up, it doesn't exist."

"Hogwarts is not made up. Every wizard and witch knows about Hogwarts and seeing as you popped in by magic, I don't think you're a Muggle." Harry explained.

"So you've never heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"The Charmed who?" Ginny asked/

"This is hopeless. Wait a minute, glasses and lighting shaped scar. Oh my god, you're Harry Potter! Or at least Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Whose he?"

"He's you."

"No he's not. I'm Harry Potter. And this is my girl…friend, Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Oh no, the Shanicar!" In a shower of white lights, Paige disappeared. And when Harry and Ginny looked behind them, Professor Snape was standing looking at them.

"Uh-oh." Said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

Chapter Three

The next day in San Francisco, Piper Halliwell was snoozing in bed. She turned over to expect Leo but she was alone. She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"_Oh, no, I'm late for the band scheduling! I need to get to P3! Now_!" she thought desperately. She rushed out of bed. Then she had an idea.

"Leo!!"

Leo orbed in. That was what you called it when a Whitelighter appeared in a shower of white lights.

"What is it?"

"I need you to orb me down to P3. I'm late."

"Piper, you really think that's important right now?"

"It is to me."

"Piper, you are under attack from the Shanicar. We need to focus on how to get rid of him."

But Piper didn't seem to be listening. She was on the floor underneath Paige who had orbed in falling.

"Paige! Can't you orb in normally?" Piper asked, half-shouting.

"I'm sorry. I fell and panicked."

"So where is the Shanicar?" Leo asked.

"You'd never guess where I've been."

"Where?" Piper asked her.

"An old castle in Scotland, where apparently young wizards and witches train at, where the boy who lived goes."

"Are you telling me you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's impossible."

"Exactly what I thought, but according to Harry Potter, it exists."

"You met him aswell?"

"I had to be in a book. There is no other explanation, it's real inside the book."

"The Shanicar does actually have the power to go inside books." Leo explained.

"Phoebe!!" Piper yelled. Phoebe walked into the room.

"What?"

"Paige met Harry Potter." Piper said.

"Ha-ha! Funny, but I need to go now."

"I'm serious. The Shanicar is after him." Paige told her.

"The demon is after a character from a fairy tale, not really a problem."

"Hey, Harry Potter isn't a fairy tale. It's a fantasy thriller or whatever." Piper complained. They followed Phoebe down the stairs. Paige caught up with her.

"Phoebe, listen. We could go in the book and protect him."

"And then you would get killed by Voldermort or a Death Eater and I'd rather die somewhere that exists."

"They don't have powers like us."

"They're not real!"

Before anyone can say more, the Shanicar shimmered into the room next to Paige who ducked when he threw a fireball at her. It smashed through the window on the other side of the room.

"Whoa! Shanicar alert!"

"Piper, blow him up!" Phoebe shouted. Piper put up her hands in a motion she believed would blow him up, but all that happened was her hands glowed gold and she saw the power being sucked from her into his hand. She tried again but nothing happened at all.

"He won't!"

"And now I have your powers. Maybe a young boy wizard will enjoy this power."

"Piper's power!" Paige called stretching out her hand but like Piper, her power was taken too.

"Mistake after mistake, because now I have your power."

"Phoebe-" Paige mouthed the word Levitate at her.

"Ok." She jumped and soared into the air. She flew towards the Shanicar who turned , she screamed. He pulled her down to the ground. She glowed and her power went into him.

"You think I wouldn't notice! The Charmed Ones aren't the legend they're told as. They're pointless and pathetic, I got all three powers in one minute flat." He shimmered away.

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asked.

"Well, if the Shanicar is going after the Boy who Lived, I think we should create a portal to go into the book." Phoebe explained.

"Maybe we don't need to. The Shanicar only imagines going into the world so he can enter it in reality." Leo said. Paige threw a confused look at Phoebe.

Piper is standing infront of the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ book.

"Imagine that the gates of Hogwarts are opening, welcoming you in. You've got everything you need, the Headmaster is greeting you. And you walk into the castle." Leo tells her. She takes a few steps forward towards the portal and her face had already gone in.

"Hey, look, there's Neville hanging upside down." Piper laughed.

"Looks like she's there." Paige said. Piper went in more.

"Er- Piper, wait, wait for us. Wait!"

Phoebe grabbed onto Piper and they fell into the portal and vanished.

"Phoebe!" Paige ran and jumped in after them.

"Wait for me!" Leo followed and after a few lighting strikes, the portal disappeared and the book closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

Chapter Four

Harry and Ginny were in Snape's office down in the dungeons. He was telling them off for wandering the corridors at night.

"Potter, you know how many times you have been caught doing this-"

"Sir, we can explain-"

"Explain then. You can't can you? Is it some sort of noble act, looking for evil are you?"

"No, I was only looking for someone called Paige Matthews."

"Paige Matthews? We have no student in this school with that name, Potter."

"That's why I was curios. She appeared on the Marauder's Map and she doesn't Apparate, she just vanishes and appears in white lights."

"Really? Interesting, what is your proof?"

A portal appeared outside the window. Harry stared.

"Well, proof, Potter, what is your proof?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked him. He still stared at the portal.

Piper and Phoebe fell out of the portal screaming.

"Oh-" Harry began.

Paige fell out after on top of Phoebe who is on top of Piper.

"Oh, there's my proof. There she is."

Leo fell out onto the girls. The portal closes.

"That was a long fall, all I saw were green swirls. Oh, no. I got Harry and Ginny in trouble." Paige said.

"Now, how do you tell Harry Potter that his life is in danger and he needs to leave his wizarding world right now." Piper asked.

"Tell him the truth." Paige replied.

"He'll think we're demons." Phoebe said.

"They're aren't demons in Harry Potter. Only bad wizards, a vampire and two werewolves."

"You are obsessed." Piper replied.

"Can we focus please? Paige, go to the window and get Harry's attention." Leo said.

"Oh, I think we already got his attention when he saw us fall out of a portal right in front of the window." Phoebe replied.

"So what do you say? Hey, Harry, there is a demon wanting to enjoy watching you die painfully and you need to come with us right now to avoid that and oh, hi I'm Piper."

"Maybe without all the sarcasm." Paige said.

"There he is!" Phoebe yelled.

The Shanicar was standing not far behind them.

"He has our powers."

"And our deaths in his hand. Go, get the boy." Piper said.

Paige went to the window. Harry looked up in surprise.

"HARRY! HARRY! THERE- IS- A- DEMON- TRYING- TO- KILL- YOU- AND- HE'S- TRYING-TO-KILL-ME-TOO- AND- MY- SISTERS! HELP!"

"Erm-sir, you might want to move out the way."

"And why is that?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you when Paige Matthews flies through the window."

Before Snape could answer back, Paige came crashing through the window. She was glowing red. Snape was knocked out.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm Paige Matthews. I'm 26 years old."

"26? You are defiantly not from Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"I'm a Charmed One. I'm one of the most powerful witches of all time. My two other sisters, Piper and Phoebe are Charmed Ones too. There was also an eldest sister called Prue, but she was killed. She was a Charmed One aswell. I never met her. She was already dead."

"Ok, are we talking about you or are we talking about Prue now?" Harry asked.

"I'm just telling you what I know."

"So, not only Voldermort wants to kill me, there's something else that wants to kill me and you too. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A demon called the Shanicar. He is also known as the Soul-Swapper."

"Why does he want Harry?" Ginny asked.

"That I don't know. He took my powers. I can't orb and call for objects like I used to."

"And where are your sisters?" Harry asked.

"PAIGE! GET YOURSELF OUT HERE, WILL YOU? WE'RE FAILING MISERABLY!"

"That's Piper."

"Ok." Harry replied.

"WE'LL BE OUT THERE IN A MOMENT! FEND THE SHANICAR OFF IF YOU CAN!" Paige shouted back to them.

"IT'S NOT JUST HIM!" shouted Phoebe. "IT'S LORD VOLDERMORT AND HIS DEATH EATERS! THEY THINK WE'RE PROTECTING HARRY!"

"Oh no. Harry, use your wand, we'll get you out of here and we'll beat the Shanicar." Paige said.

"I can't leave! They need me. He wants me and if I go, he'll kill everyone."

"Then fight him. Get rid of him! And then help us!" Paige said.

"Fine. Keep yourself away from the battle as much as possible, and get your sisters away too. Ginny, go with them."

"What? No, I'm in Dumbledore's Army. I have to fight!"

"No, you don't! GO!"

"Come on, you can trust me." Paige held out her hand. Ginny hesitated but took her hand and they ran. They went to the other's outside. Ginny was still refusing.

"I can't leave Harry there on his own. Don't you understand?"

"If you like him so much, then you would do what he says."

"PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted.

"And you brought her." Piper groaned.

"Harry said to."

"I'll take Ginny to the Elders. It's ok. I'm Leo and I'm a Whitelighter." Leo took Ginny and orbed out.

"Get into the shadows!" Piper said. They ran out of the battle as far away as possible.

"There's the Shanicar!" Phoebe said. He was holding something round and golden in his hand. It was glowing.

"And he's aiming at Harry!" Piper said.

Harry was still battling, completely unaware of the Shanicar's presence.

"HARRY! THERE HE IS! WATCH OUT!" Piper shouted.

The Shanicar threw it at Harry. It hit him. He glowed gold.

"It didn't kill him. Was it meant to?" Paige asked.

"Harry!" Two familiar voices shouted at him.

"Hermione? Ron?"

"Watch out!" He realised his wand had been knocked out his hand.

A Death Eater with a knife lunged at Harry. He put his hands up infront of his face. He expected the knife to sink into his body painfully. But nothing happened. And he realised when he put his hands down, that nothing was happening at all. No one was moving. Hermione and Ron were the only ones unfrozen, except for Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He realized everyone else was frozen.

"Was that me? Did I just freeze everyone?"

"I think you did, Harry. The Shanicar didn't kill you. He gave you Piper's powers." Paige explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

Chapter Five

The Charmed Ones and Leo brought Harry, Ron and Hermione back through the book into their world. Ron looked around the house.

"This is a big house. And it's all neat."

"You sound surprised." Piper said.

"Do you like our clock?" Phoebe asked.

"It gets broken almost every week." Piper said.

"Why have you taken us here?" Harry turned and asked.

"Well, because, your world is not safe. There's Lord Voldemort."

"Don't say the name! Why does everyone say the name?" Ron burst out saying. Hermione looked frustrated.

"Oh, for god sakes, Ron."

"It's not even that scary." Piper said.

"That's because you come from a fantasy world." Ron told her.

"This is fantasy? I'm afraid this is reality and you are from fantasy."

"Yeah, I wouldn't exactly call books reality." Phoebe said, half laughing.

"Books?" Harry said.

"Oh, you wouldn't know. Never mind."

"What?"

"You come from a book. You're not real! This is real. You are fiction."

"I can't not be real. I'm solid."

"You're make believe. You come from a famous story."

"I have all the books." Paige said.

"She's obsessed." Piper told them.

"I am not!"

In a shower of white lights, Leo appeared.

"Hello, Leo. Where have you been?" Piper snapped.

"The Elders are keeping her there." Leo said to Paige, ignoring Piper.

"Keeping who?" Phoebe asked him.

"Ginny."

"Why are they keeping- what are Elders?" Hermione asked.

"It's where the Elder Wand comes from!" Ron shouted.

"No, it's not. The Elders guide the world." Leo said.

"Guide the world?" Harry replied, puzzled.

"Basically it's a Whitelighters boss." Piper said, simply.

"What's a Whitewhatever?" Ron asked.

"Whitelighter. They're like guardian angels." Leo said.

"This is all confusing me." Hermione explained.

"If it's confusing you, that's a bad thing." Ron said.

"And did you say Harry has a new magic power?" Hermione asked.

"He has my power. The Shanicar stole our powers earlier today and gave mine to him."

"What does it do?" Ron asked, his hopes up.

"He can freeze things and blow them up."

"Co0l." Harry said, staring at his hands.

"You're not keeping it." Piper said, narrowing her eyes.

"And there's something I don't understand. When everyone else froze, why didn't we?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know. We should have frozen." Paige replied.

"Maybe, since we are the real Charmed ones we didn't freeze." Piper suggested.

"No, it never works that way." Said Paige.

"Well, then, I have no clue."

"So, how exactly do you fit in this picture?" Harry asked, pointing at Leo.

"I'm their Whitelighter. I'm Leo."

"And he's also my husband." Said Piper.

"Good for you. How do we get of this, Shanicar whatever?" Ron asked.

"Let's consult the Book." Paige said, marching towards the stairs, her sisters and Leo following. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, stayed where they were. They were confused.

"The Book, what book?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just come on." Piper said.

They went upstairs to the attic and looked through the Book 0f Shadows. Hermione was flicking through, amazed.

"This is a really cool book. It has lots of spells in. You wrote some of these yourselves?"

"Yes. And they mostly work." Phoebe said.

"What's a Nexus?" Harry leaned over and saw.

"You don't need to know that right now." Piper said. When she looked back at the book, however, it was blank. "Where's all the writing? There's nothing there!"

"That's because I have all the writing!" said a voice. The Shanicar was standing at the doorway.

"Do you demon guys ever knock?" Phoebe asked, in a firm voice.

He threw something gold at Hermione, and it hit her. Nothing happened except she glowed. He threw an energy ball at them, and they ducked. Harry did a hand motion to blow him. He blew up, but then came back together again.

"He can't blow up!" Piper exclaimed.

"Is that bad?" Ron asked.

"Of course that's bad." Paige said.

The Shanicar threw another energy ball, which hit Ron and sent him smashing through the window.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, and as she did, she orbed out. Then orbed back in with Ron, who was gasping for breath.

"Whoa! That was, strange. Frightening. What did you do?" He asked Hermione. She looked shocked.

"I think we've discovered Paige's power. The power to orb. Call for something." Leo said.

"Pencil." Hermione called, with her hand out. The pencil orbed into her hand. "That is not possible." She stared at the pencil.

"It is for us." Phoebe told her.

"That is very cool." Ron said, also staring at the pencil.

"If they have our powers, does that mean, we have theirs?" Piper asked Paige.

"Give us the wands." Harry and Hermione handed them their wands.

"What spell do you do?" Piper asked.

"Expelliarmus!" Paige said. Ron's wand was knocked out of his hand. "That's your question answered."


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed/ Harry Potter

Soul- Swapping

Chapter Six

The Death Eater, Dolohov that had lunged at Harry earlier unfroze. So did the whole battle. The Death Eater fell forward onto the ground. He then realised that something wasn't right.

"MY LORD! HE'S GONE! POTTER'S GONE!"

Voldermort came over to the Death Eater.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He was right here. I lunged at him then, he was just, gone."

Alecto Carrow shouted from afar.

"The Blood Traitor Weasley and the Mudblood Granger are gone too. They were right here."

"You think they Disapparated?" Dolohov asked Voldemort.

"No, this is something different."

"How do you know?"

"I just do! Now continue fighting."

The battle commenced once more. Stunning spells and killing curses were flying through the air at different people. In a shower of white lights, Ginny appeared at the edge of the battle.

"What? HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Before she got a reply, or didn't get a reply, she was stunned by a spell. Voldemort had noticed the way she appeared and he made the battle cease again.

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped again. "That was not apparition. That was defiantly different. She appeared in a shower of lights. This isn't right. Someone is interfering with the battle."

While the battle had stopped, Neville Longbottom whispered to Luna Lovegood.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I dunno. But one thing I do know is that someone froze time."

"What-How do you know?"

"Because, my watch says 2;37. A minute ago, it said 2:07. It was when the Death Eater dived for Harry that everything stopped."

"My watch did the same thing. So who could have froze time?"

"Dunno."

Everyone had gone downstairs and were waiting for Leo, who orbed to the Elders to check on Ginny. Phoebe was pacing the room while everyone else were sitting down in the living room. Leo orbed in.

"We have a bit of a problem." He said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes and standing up.

"Don't yell at me, but- we've lost Ginny!"

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron and Piper cried.

"How?" Hermione, Paige and Phoebe asked at the same time.

"The Elders were going to send her to back to us, but the Shanicar intercepted it and sent her somewhere else."

"Where did he send her?" Piper asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me that you have no idea where my sister is." Ron asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Great, that's just great! She could be lying in a ditch!" Harry shouted.

"Leo! You orb out and go and find her!" Piper demanded.

"I'll try!"

He orbed out once more.

"And now we wait." Hermione said, sitting down next to Phoebe.

"Excuse me, I'm still the only one with no powers. The Shanicar still has them." Phoebe exclaimed.

"You can only get powers if he gives them to Ron or you get them back off him, but I really doubt that, he seems powerful." Paige said.

"We got that part." Piper replied.

"Yeah, remember who he sent through the window." Ron reminded her.

"What is that power I used?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Orbing. It's kinda like Apparition in a way, but it's different. You still teleport to a different place but you do it in a shower of white lights. It can make you kinda dizzy too." Paige explained.

"So, if they have your powers, what powers will I get?" Ron asked.

"Levitation, Premonition, Empathy." Phoebe replied.

"What are they?"

"Levitation, you can hover a few feet off the ground. Premonition, you can see future events and Empathy, you can feel other people's feelings."

"That's not as cool as their powers."

"I find Levitation quite useful. And Premonition is very useful."

"I don't wanna be like Trelawney."

"You won't be. You can actually see something real." Paige said.

"Maybe Ron got my powers already." Phoebe suggested.

"Try to get a premonition. Here." Piper picked up the newspaper and gave it to Ron. He just stood staring at the paper. He shrugged.

"I can't see anything."

"No. Not yet." Piper said.

"Well, I find our magic easier. We can just do something with a flick-" Hermione demonstrated by flicking her hand, and Harry suddenly orbed out, "-of a wand."

The shower of white lights appeared outside the door, and Harry was screaming as he landed on the steps outside and fell down them. He groaned, rubbing his head. The others rushed outside. Phoebe helped him up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks a lot for that." Harry snapped.

"Was that me?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"You can orb things away as well, but you haven't mastered how to orb them far away yet." Paige told her.

"Amazing. Sorry about that, Harry."

Harry turned to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Can I freeze _her_?"

"No. You can't freeze another Charmed One." Piper said.

"Oh. I could have got her back for it."

"Too bad." Phoebe said.

There was a crashing sound in the conservatory.

"Please don't tell me he's back." Phoebe groaned

"I think he is." Ron said.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Paige added.

They all marched back into the house, where the Shanicar was waiting. He formed an energy ball and got ready to strike.

"Right, Mr Shanicar, lets fight!" Phoebe put her fists up. The Shanicar just laughed.

"Without powers, you've got no chance." He said and threw the energy ball at her. It sent her flying across the room, screaming, and she smashed into the shelves. The shelves fell with her, and knocked her out.

"PHOEBE!" Piper cried.

"RON, LOOK OUT!" Paige and Harry shouted.

The Shanicar ran at Ron. At the same time, he lifted his arms as he tried to dodge the Shanicar's attack, when he found himself rising quickly into the air. He stopped rising but was left levitating just under the ceiling.

"I think I've got her powers now."

The Shanicar ran at Harry and Piper this time. Harry put up his hands and the Shanicar froze.

"Wait, he can freeze."

"Use the spell again." Piper said.

Paige raced to Phoebe and rummaged in her pocket. She found the piece of paper with the spell written on. She read it out loud.

"I call upon the power of three

Help me know and set me free

From my gaze, cast away

This demon you shall never stay"

Nothing happened. The Shanicar remained frozen.

"It's not working." Ron said, still levitating.

"That's because we're not the Charmed Ones." Paige thrust the spell into Hermione's hands, when the Shanicar unfroze and dived for them. Paige kicked him in the kneecap and he stumbled.

"DO IT! QUICK!"

"I call upon the power of three

Help me know and set me free

From my gaze, cast away

This demon you shall never stay" Hermione recited.

Just like last time, the Shanicar groaned in pain then just shimmered out. Hermione looked very puzzled.

"I think he just got banished."

"We were in a hurry. The best you could do was banish him." Paige said, as there was the sound of something hitting the ground. Ron had stopped levitating.

"I think I have Phoebe's powers now." He got to his feet.

Then Piper remembered.

"Oh, no. Phoebe!" They all rushed over to where Phoebe was lying unconscious in the mess of broken shelves. "Phoebe, wake up!" Piper was shaking her. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. Piper and Harry took her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said. She then fell down again, but Piper and Harry caught her in time. They lifted her up again.

"Wait a second, if he's called the Soul-Swapper, why is he only swapping our powers." Harry asked.

"Good point. Surely, he would be called the Power-Swapper." Phoebe said blinking.

Paige paced the room, thinking.

"It makes me wonder what he's planning to do next."


End file.
